


厕所play

by 709394



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday for @LemonSeal<br/>微SM</p>
    </blockquote>





	厕所play

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday for @LemonSeal  
> 微SM

　　镜子前倒映着布鲁斯西装革履的身影。  
　　他双手撑在干净的洗手台上，微微皱着眉，像是在忍耐着什么，略微焦躁地移动了一下重心。忽然不小心把胯部蹭到了洗手台，一阵轻微的战栗之后他迅速地让自己后退了半步。他开始深呼吸。他的西装外套被细心地折好，放在洗手台边上。  
　　就在这时候，紧闭的门打开了。他受惊似地转头，看到来人时微微呼出一口气。  
　　“克拉克。”他舔了舔嘴唇，双手拘谨地放在身侧。克拉克穿着……就是克拉克的衣服。宽松的廉价西装，毫无时尚可言的宽边眼镜，散乱的头发。  
　　克拉克把眼镜取下，折叠好，放在布鲁斯的外套上。  
　　“刚刚的新闻发布会你做得很不错。”他绕到布鲁斯身后，贴上布鲁斯的后背，让他身体不由自主地战栗。那双能推动星辰的手伸出一根指头，探进他的领口，把领带扯松，“我看到你很努力地忍耐了。你甚至在座位上摇摆你的腰。它让你吃了很多苦，是不是？”  
　　“……是的。”布鲁斯回答，他看着镜子前自己的领带被那双手扯得晃荡在胸腹间。  
　　那双手。  
　　灵活的手指擦过他喉咙的皮肤，缓慢、细心地解开了最顶的那颗。  
　　然后是下一颗。  
　　耳畔的声音充满了侵略性。“可是你还是那么爱它。从三十七个款式里你还是选了它。”  
　　布鲁斯嘴边溢出一声呻吟，但是他还是站着，盯着镜子，心跳鼓动。  
　　克拉克解开了五颗扣子，然后停了下来。安静地感受了一会儿布鲁斯变得紧张的情绪之后，右手探入了布鲁斯的胸，按住了左边的乳头。  
　　这次换来了一声重重的呻吟。布鲁斯咬紧了牙，没再发出声音，但是克拉克仍然享受揉捏乳头和乳晕带来的战栗和细微扭动。  
　　“你做得很好。我准备了奖品，我认为你能得到它。”克拉克在他耳边轻声说。他的左手探进了宽松的裤袋。布鲁斯的视线追随着镜子里的他的手，看清那个小东西时吞咽了一下。  
　　“你喜欢这个，是吗？”克拉克诱惑着。  
　　“……是的。”  
　　镜子里，小东西闪闪发光。那是一个不锈钢乳夹，坠着一只小巧的黑色蝙蝠。  
　　克拉克的右手放开了他的乳头，把他衬衫的衣襟拉开，让肿胀的乳头挺立在镜子前。不锈钢乳夹在暖黄色的灯光下闪着金属的光芒，冰冷是首先感觉到的，然后是疼痛。  
　　克拉克松开了手，让布鲁斯的乳头在坠子的拉扯下下坠，玩弄般拨弄那只黑色的实心不锈钢蝙蝠，让坠子扯着乳头来回摇晃。布鲁斯沉重地呼吸，透过镜子看看闪亮的乳夹，又看看克拉克，眼里是克拉克所熟悉的浓重的欲望和期待。  
　　“你确实很喜欢它。”克拉克自言自语，突然捏住了布鲁斯另一颗乳头，毫不怜惜地揉捏。“你这个淫荡的美丽婊子。”  
　　布鲁斯不耐地喘息，因此而微微地张开了嘴。克拉克从镜子里看到了。他暗自打算，待会儿一定要让那双嘴唇肿起来。他一边开始大力搓揉布鲁斯的胸肌，一边单手把衬衫从裤子里扯出来。  
　　然后他松开了布鲁斯。整个人从贴着布鲁斯的后背后退了半步，中央空调带来的冰凉空气忽然把火热的气息降了温。  
　　“双手撑在洗手台上，把屁股翘起来。”克拉克命令。  
　　布鲁斯顺从地做了，就像一开始那样，只是把身体放得更低，以便让屁股更突出。克拉克左手叉进裤袋，只留下右手毫不含糊地覆盖在突起的上面，抓了满满一手充满弹性的臀肉。他深深地按进去直到隔着贴身的西裤也能看到手印，然后开始揉捏。克拉克有趣地发现，即使他用眼睛完全看不出端倪，他仍能确定布鲁斯在把屁股往他手上送。  
　　看来长达三个小时的新闻发布会，即使只是断断续续的，仍然把布鲁斯欺负得不轻。  
　　他分出了拇指，探向中间的股缝。从上往下顺，直到摸到意料之中那根细短的塑料。然后他拨弄了一下。  
　　“嗯——”布鲁斯立刻泄出一声呻吟，胸前的坠子受到震动，拉扯着乳头晃了起来。  
　　“我特别欣赏你刚刚回答玛丽问题的时候。我几乎以为你已经没法忍受，都要把档位调低了。可你还是完美地回答了她的问题。”又是一下拨弄，“哪怕我在最后调到最高档，你也只是闭了一秒半钟嘴。”  
　　布鲁斯闭上了眼睛，克拉克所说的那一幕几乎立刻泛上心头。他已经忍耐了中档震动十五分钟，按照约定它该停下来了，然而没有，甚至还在最后关头差点让他呻吟出来。  
　　“……克拉克……”他重新睁开眼睛，不再透过镜子而是回头看着他的主人，在这次游戏里第一次请求允许，“……我想碰触我的阴茎……”  
　　克拉克俯下身，托住他的后脑勺。“真甜美，小甜心。”他吻了上去，唇舌之间交换唾液和渴望，粗重的喘息在耳边炸开，布鲁斯几乎以为现在就在家里，就在卧室，就在床上。最终克拉克分开时他仍试图恋恋不舍地挽留，溢满了水汽的眼睛里倒映着克拉克的。  
　　“但是不。”克拉克拒绝了。  
　　布鲁斯更用力地喘息，以压制自己的欲火。  
　　“我有——”  
　　门外一阵响动。  
　　“谁放的‘厕所维护中’？这厕所今早还好好的啊！”  
　　门打开了，清洁工伸头进来扫了一眼这显然好好的厕所，嘟囔着“又是维克那小坏蛋搞的恶作剧吧”走了。  
　　克拉克一手揽着布鲁斯的腰一手捂住他的嘴，后背抵在内里隔间的门上。他慢慢松开捂着布鲁斯嘴巴的手，看向门口的方向。  
　　“警告牌被拿走了。”  
　　克拉克和布鲁斯对望然后克拉克咧开了嘴。  
　　“看来我们要保持警惕了。”  
　　布鲁斯艰难地在狭窄的空间里转身面对克拉克，因为克拉克已经站在门口，他不得不双腿分开才能站在马桶两侧的空地上。  
　　“现在？”他小声询问。  
　　“现在，”克拉克低头拨动他胸前的乳夹，看着摇晃的小蝙蝠和拉扯着的乳头，同样小声地命令，“我要你坐在马桶盖上，给我口交。”  
　　布鲁斯深呼吸了一下，扶着克拉克的胯骨慢慢往下坐。  
　　因为隔间狭窄，他不得不双腿分开在马桶两边，用跨坐的姿势坐下，这让他胯部的肿胀清晰可见。冰凉的马桶盖让布鲁斯敏感的皮肤瑟缩了一下，很快他就不担心这个问题了，因为坚硬拱起的马桶盖与柔软的皮质椅完全不一样，让他深深感受到股间那小玩意儿被压迫着进入得更深。他小心翼翼地调整姿势，小小地扭动腰胯，利用马桶盖调整股缝间的东西。那东西的顶端擦过前列腺时不由自主地停了下来，然后发现克拉克深沉地看着他。  
　　他明白他不能再调整了。于是他开始关注眼前的事物。  
　　布鲁斯熟练地解开腰带，解开扣子，拉下拉链，露出里面黑色的棉织物。克拉克今天没有在里面再穿一层，布鲁斯也没有。他们有整个顶层来放置以防万一的东西。而现在，布鲁斯把脸埋进去，深深地吸嗅克拉克的味道。他的脸能感觉到埋藏的阴茎因此更加粗壮了。他吐了一口气，抬起头盯着克拉克的眼睛，叼住内裤松紧带往下扯。  
　　克拉克的阴茎毫无阻碍地弹打在他脸上。他像宠物在喜爱的东西上留下味道那样用脸颊来回磨蹭，然后张开嘴，含住了头部。  
　　克拉克的手搭在了他的肩膀上，盯着他的眼睛眨都不眨一下。  
　　布鲁斯满意地收回视线，开始专心对待嘴巴里的东西。他用力地吸吮，淫靡的味道在嘴里漫开，让他忍不住挪动了一下屁股，让体内埋着的东西缓解他的渴求。  
　　然后“咔嗒”一声，那东西又一次开始了折磨。  
　　“唔……”布鲁斯呻吟了一下，一手撑住马桶盖不停地前后扭动屁股，一手握住克拉克的阴茎，舌头从它根部舔到顶端，猛然吞下半根。他含着阴茎吞咽了一下，吸吮着吐了出来，又吞了下去，在震动调高的时候咬了一口，全部吐出来又整根吞下。  
　　“好孩子。”克拉克叹息，忍不住开始抚摸布鲁斯的脑袋，梳理他的头发，顺着发丝捏住他的耳垂轻揉，又抓住了布鲁斯的头发。  
　　布鲁斯更卖力地吞咽了。在这个狭小的空间里他几乎忘记了这不是在家里，不是在地下室或者卧室。在吞吐的间隙中他发出美妙的呻吟，告诉他的主人他已经急不可耐。他深吸一口气，把克拉克的阴茎全部吞下，感受着阴茎占满他的口腔之后伸向喉咙，然后他停下，接着吞咽，再吞咽。阴茎梗在喉咙里非常容易造成呕吐反射，为了练习深喉，他私底下花了不少时间。  
　　“你知道我喜欢这个，你这不知廉耻的富家子。”克拉克深深地陷进身后的隔间门上。他奖赏似地把震动调到最高档，换来了布鲁斯感激的含糊呻吟。  
　　克拉克按住了布鲁斯的脑袋，却没有开始操他的嘴。布鲁斯疑惑地抬起眼睛，角度原因他并没能看到什么，但是嘴唇被捏住了。他的嘴唇仍被阴茎撑开，贴合在青筋勃起的皮肤上，已经有无法吞咽的唾液从嘴边漫出来。  
　　克拉克的手指揉捏他的嘴唇，像是检查牛肉的肉质。布鲁斯等待着，直到那只手离开。  
　　“我会确保你出去的时候，嘴巴已经被操熟了。”  
　　布鲁斯发出了一声微弱的悲鸣。他没有喘息的余地，肿胀的外星阴茎满满当当地塞满了他的口腔，在他的喉咙里进进出出，唯一谨记的事情只有用鼻子拼命呼吸。他的脑袋不停地被迫前后移动去迎接入侵者，身体也带得不由自主晃动起来，包括被夹着的乳头。他胡乱地抓住克拉克的大腿好稳定自己，让自己不至于在猛烈的撞击中彻底散架。  
　　就这样过了好一会儿，克拉克忽然慢了下来。“有人进来了。”  
　　布鲁斯猛地一顿，紧紧地抓住克拉克像是要在他腿上扯下一块肉来，但是刚刚几乎毫无克制了的呻吟立刻停止了。  
　　推门声，脚步声，解裤腰带的声音。  
　　克拉克把自己抽出了布鲁斯的嘴巴，抬起布鲁斯的下巴。布鲁斯的头发全被他揉乱了，眼角还有生理性的泪痕，嘴角也全是唾液湿漉漉的痕迹，脸色潮红嘴巴肿胀，然而在他的控制下仍然没有被满足。  
　　克拉克用口型命令：“站起来，背对我。快点。”  
　　尿液溅入尿兜的声音。  
　　布鲁斯扶着隔间的隔板，艰难地站起来。他的双腿已经在发软，而且每一点移动都让屁股里的东西有细微的改变。那玩意儿还在震呢。幸而他完成了整个动作也完美地保持了安静，现在他双腿打开站在两边，克拉克推揉着他的上半身直到他弯下腰伏在水箱上，把屁股高高地撅起。  
　　水声还在持续，布鲁斯精神紧绷，所有感官都变得更加敏感。  
　　克拉克解开了他的腰带，把裤子和内裤扯到大腿上，同样小心地没有弄出声音。  
　　一根一指长、弯曲的、细细的黑色塑料棒埋在布鲁斯的股缝中间，完美地贴合他身体的线条，让穿着西装的他也没有丝毫印痕。克拉克喜爱地划过，然后把手指塞进了塑料棒和股缝之间。  
　　外面的水声停止了，传来穿裤子的声音。  
　　克拉克以布鲁斯最难忍受的速度往外抽。一根亮红的、弯曲的、震动着的前列腺按摩棒被取了出来。  
　　布鲁斯把脸埋进搭在水箱上的手臂里，狠狠地咬着自己的手臂，丝毫不顾衬衫衣袖上会留下痕迹。他的整个身体都随着抽出颤抖，但是终于没有发出一声呻吟。  
　　克拉克并没有停下来。他关掉了按摩棒，放进裤袋里，然后把手指伸进了布鲁斯体内。  
　　冲水的声音。然后是洗手。  
　　按压，旋转，抠挖，更深地按压。曾经有一次布鲁斯被克拉克生生用手操射，克拉克知道怎样能把布鲁斯逼到疯狂。他在布鲁斯备受折磨导致过度敏感的前列腺旁打圈，听着外面那个人擦手。不知道为什么，那人洗手的时间似乎长了点，而且现在还没有离开的脚步声。  
　　布鲁斯紧张地听着外面的声音，生怕被发现。克拉克的手还在折磨着他，但是现在这样尚可忍受。他知道克拉克不会就这样放过他，随时可能发出致命一击，而他很可能就真的大叫出声。他死死地咬住手臂，猛然想起他的外套和克拉克的眼镜还在洗手台上。  
　　然后克拉克按在了他的前列腺上。  
　　“呜——”  
　　布鲁斯紧绷了一上午的神经终于断掉了。  
　　克拉克停止了自己的动作。布鲁斯终于还是发出了声音，但是声音很轻，外面那人不一定能听到。然而他知道他错了，外面那人安静了半秒之后，是跑着冲出厕所的。  
　　克拉克轻声叹息，抽出手指，开始搓揉他的屁股。“他听到了。”  
　　然而布鲁斯并没有回应。克拉克奇怪地看了他一眼，却发现布鲁斯的肩膀在耸动。  
　　布鲁斯……哭了？  
　　克拉克俯下身：“布鲁斯？你还好吗？”  
　　他只看到黑色的脑袋上下蠕动了一下。他不放心，抚摸布鲁斯的脑袋，轻轻地托起。  
　　布鲁斯顺从地抬起了头，侧过脸看向他。那张脸嘴巴还是肿着的，现在布满了布料印压的红痕、不正常的潮红和潮湿的反光，浅蓝色的双眼溢满泪水，轻轻一眨，一颗大大的泪珠从眼角滑落。  
　　“拉奥。”克拉克小声惊呼，小心翼翼地凑上去，和布鲁斯接吻。  
　　布鲁斯没有拒绝他，而是轻轻地回应，伴随着清脆的啜泣声，像玻璃一样轻柔易碎。  
　　克拉克就着这个姿势缓缓地把自己送进了布鲁斯身体里。  
　　“你哭起来很美。”克拉克一边操着布鲁斯一边说。  
　　布鲁斯啜泣得更厉害了。  
　　彻底开发过也做足了前戏的肠道顺畅地接纳了克拉克，渴望了一整个上午的欲求终于得到了真正的回馈。布鲁斯的双腿还维持在大张的别扭角度，膝盖软得差点往下跪，被克拉克捞住了腰，彻底掌控抽插的节奏。  
　　布鲁斯渐渐地不再发出声音了。克拉克能听到他的呼吸重新变得粗重，充满渴求。他不断调整撞击布鲁斯的角度，来让布鲁斯保持敏感。他分出一只手去拉扯布鲁斯的乳夹，粗暴，带点疼痛。整个小小的隔间再次充满了喘息和撞击的细碎声响。  
　　然后布鲁斯稍显嘶哑的声音再一次传来：“……我想碰触我的阴茎，克拉克……”  
　　克拉克响亮地拍打了一下他赤裸的屁股，在上面留下一个微红的手印：“可以。”  
　　布鲁斯的手终于可以碰触自己了。他迫不及待地把仍包裹着前端的内裤扯下大腿，握住阴茎时深深地叹息，然后合着克拉克的速度开始前后撸动。他一手撑在水箱上，一手按压自己阴茎的顶端让分泌的液体涂满头部。快感飞快地叠加，他快要到顶点了。  
　　就在这时候，又有人进来了。布鲁斯立刻停下了自己的动作，然而克拉克没有。他甚至握着布鲁斯的手来回给布鲁斯撸。布鲁斯重新把脸埋进臂弯，但这次直到那人离开，克拉克也没搞突然袭击，他也没有发出一丝声音。  
　　然后克拉克更快、更深地操他。“我要射在你里面，弄脏你的内裤。我要你开董事会的时候都感觉到我，都明白是我，在你公司的厕所里把你操翻。”  
　　布鲁斯忍不住呻吟了起来。  
　　“想象一下，这公司的人知道身为董事长的你在这里给一个员工口交，被他操射。”  
　　布鲁斯浑身一阵战栗，在克拉克持续的操弄下终于高潮了。  
　　克拉克托着他的屁股，很快也射了。就像他之前说的，完完全全射在布鲁斯身体里。抽出来的时候带出了一点，克拉克故意在布鲁斯的内裤上蹭了几下才给他拉上，布鲁斯自己射出来沾到阴茎下腹的也没有清理，纯白色的内裤上很快氤氲出斑斑点点的水渍，若是彻底干透之后估计要布鲁斯烦恼一阵，但那可不是克拉克的问题了。  
　　克拉克“好心”地帮被折腾得没了力气的布鲁斯好好坐在马桶盖上，穿上裤子，轮到乳夹的时候犹豫了一下还是取了下来。红肿的乳头上两排整齐的齿印，因为夹的时间有点长，变形成凄惨的下坠着的扁状。克拉克意味莫名地舔了一下，才给布鲁斯扣上扣子。  
　　“董事会已经开始一会儿了。按照惯例你会迟到三十分钟，所以现在大概还有十分钟休息时间。”克拉克微笑着说，亲吻了布鲁斯的脸颊。  
　　“天使个屎。你是个魔鬼。”布鲁斯嘶哑着，有气无力地说。他一整个午休时间都耗在这里了。  
　　“我知道你爱死我了。”  
　　克拉克抬头看了看隔间和天花板之间的空隙，忽然手腕被拉住了。他回头，一脸荒唐痕迹的布鲁斯微张着嘴看着他。  
　　“吻我。”  
　　他弯下腰，在狭小的厕所隔间里和布鲁斯接吻。亲密，信任，爱和诺言。  
　　“我也爱你。”克拉克呢喃。  
　　等到十分钟后，布鲁斯会在镜子前整理好自己，硬撑着发软的腿去到会议室。他会带上一脸藏不住的餍足和略微红肿的嘴唇暗示他有个火辣难缠的情人，让董事们纷纷掩面。他的内裤会因为精液紧紧贴着他的屁股，一整个下午。  
　　而现在，克拉克贴心地飞出了隔间免得布鲁斯要起身关门。他拿起外套上的眼镜戴上，对着镜子把满面的春风仔细藏好。  
　　“晚上见，我的小甜心。”  
　　  
　　END


End file.
